


Paterfamilias

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [765]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony struggles with informing his father of a major life change.





	Paterfamilias

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/05/2001 for the word [paterfamilias](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/05/paterfamilias).
> 
> paterfamilias  
> The male head of a household or the father of a family.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #416 December.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Paterfamilias

Tony sighed. Gibbs and he were getting married. Their wedding date was set for December 15. It was already December 1 and he still hadn’t figured out how to invite his ex-paterfamilias, Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

They’d decided to go with paper white narcissus in honor of the month they were getting married as well as the rebirth and new beginning of their relationship. Gibbs hugged Tony. “Just call him.” Gibbs knew very well what was on his fiance’s mind. 

Tony relaxed back into Gibbs hold. “Do I have to?”

“You know you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Tony groaned, but picked up the phone to dial Senior.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
